Deception
by Death Chaos and Fear
Summary: Faye is not who you think she is. What if Faye was actually a spy for Vicious? What if she helped in part of the these encounters that Spike had with Vicious? Not recommended for fans/readers who are not into what this fics about.
1. Prologue

**Deception**

By: Death Chaos and Fear  
  


Prologue  
  


            She looked at him, as he walked away. Walking away from reality, walking away from shelter, walking away from his family. She clutched onto her glock until her knuckles turned white. It was tearing her up inside. The pain was too much.

           " Stupid, idiot." She mumbled to her self as he walked farther from her grasp. She slowly lifted the gun in the air; trying to hold back the tears that were trying to cascade down her cheeks.  
            _Idiot._ Bang.  
            _Selfish bastard._ Bang.

_I hate you._**Bang.**

_Stay!_ Bang.

_Please?_ Bang. 

She slowly held the gun down, looking at him walk to his death. She knew that he would never come back after the first shot, but she just wanted to do it. Release her anger, her sadness, and her guilt. 

Faye leaned against the cold metal wall of the now quiet ship and looked at the void. Spike was gone, and he was gone. She collapsed on to the floor and let her pain flow freely. She cried. Those tears were not only for the pain Spike's decision caused her; it was for the pain she caused him. She was a devil's advocate, and it made her feel sick inside.  
---------------  __

AN: This fic is a totally different fic. Weird and all of the above. Its basically an AU because Faye's past never happened.   
  
Pairings: Spike x Faye | some Vicious x Faye


	2. Part I: Meeting a Scared Angel

**Deception**

By: Death Chaos and Fear  
  
  


Chapter I  
  
  


            _Mars; November 17, 2067_

            Ever since she was thirteen, Faye was always on the Red Dragon payroll. Usually she did jobs like negotiating with other mob bosses, using her seductive ways into convincing local small time triads into joining the Red Dragon triad. She never really second thought the objectives, since _they_ where the ones who took her in when she ran away from home. To her, it was just easy money. The best part of it was, no one knew about her second life. Not even the members of the syndicate. Except for a few.

            Faye was flipping through a magazine, looking at the latest fashion. She always knew that someone was dropping the money off at her door. It was always in a white business envelope, with the word 'FAYE' written in big letters. She never knew who delivered the money, and it didn't really occurred to her either. But sometimes she didn't have the urge to find out sometimes. Maybe just to say thanks or to deliver a message. You know, just to know who is handling your money. She looked up at the clock and placed her magazine on the coffee table. She stood up, walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. There was a man, probably twenty-three, getting ready to walk off.

            " Hey," she said. " Don't you want to get something to drink?" the man looked at her.

            " I don't converse with others." He said, his voice cold. She crossed her arms and chuckled a bit.

            " All I'm doing is offering a drink. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." She picked up the envelope. " All I want to do is know who is paying Me." she said as she shook the envelope in front of him. " So?" The man simply nodded and walked inside her apartment. Faye closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. The man sat down on her couch and crossed his arms. " What do you want to drink?"

            " Water." Came his reply.

            " Ice?"

            " No."

            " Okay." She poured his glass and walked out the kitchen. She handed him the glass and sat across from him. " So, what's you name?" she asked as he took a sip. He placed the glass softly on the glass top of the coffee table.

            " Vicious." Faye cocked an eyebrow.

            " Vicious? Is that your real name, or is that some alias?" 

            " It's whatever you want it to be."

            " Ah." She tapped a finger on the chair. " What do you do?"

            " What do you mean?"  
            " What do you do in the syndicate? Do you just kill or are you a messenger?"

            " I do whatever the Van tell me to do." 

            " You don't seem as if you do what the _Van_ tell you to do." She stood up. " Are you finished." He nodded as she took the glass. " You know," Faye continued from the kitchen. " You don't seem like someone who likes to talk. You're a very quite person. I wonder if you have a girlfriend?" Faye grinned, waiting for some response. Instead there was a pause.

            " If you wish to call her a ' girlfriend '." he began harshly, putting an emphasis on the word girlfriend. " Then she is."  _Woman trouble?_ Faye thought to herself.

            " What do you think she is?" walked over to the chair she was previously occupying and sat down.

            " A rose."

            " A rose?" she was confused now. " Why a rose?"

            " A rose hold elegance, yet, it can prick a person."

            " Ah, I get what you're saying. She's a two timing little lady?"

            " If that is what you wish to believe." He stood up. " I have something important that I have to complete." Vicious walked out of the apartment building, closing the door behind him.

            " Woman trouble." Faye said.

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter was revised. I'd already typed up chapters 1 – 3 but it just seemed out of proportion. It didn't catch up with the plot; it was more like a… _fayebeingweakbylettingviciousdowhathewantswithherlikegettingjiggywititandshehavingguiltandshedosen'twanttokilll_ type of story. I wanted a more Faye was up for the whole thing. The whole setups until the end when she learned more about Spike and then was having guilt. I think I gave away the ending. Oh well.


	3. Part II: Making a Deal with the Devil

**Deception**

By: Death Chaos and Fear  
  
  


Chapter II  
  
  


            _Mars; September 31, 2068_

            Faye heard of the current events happening in the Red Dragon syndicate. Something big was going to happen sooner or later, she just didn't know when. She did hear that Vicious was drafted in the army to fight on Titan shortly after their encounter, and that the rumors that something was going on between his friend and his girlfriend. But those were just rumors, she continued to think, and that nothing would ever happen. 

            Currently, Faye was channel surfing while eating out of a bowl of potato chips. She sighed tiredly and ate another potato chip as she turned off the television. Faye stretched, and got up.

            " Three thirty in the morning." She said to herself. Faye turned her attention to the door as something was knocking on the door. She groaned and slowly walked to the door. " I'm not here." She said aloud as she made her way to the door. " Who is it?" she said as she opened the door. She looked up at the tall form of a man and held her breath. " Vicious?" no reply. " Come in! Come in and have a seat." Faye ran into the kitchen as Vicious slowly walked in and took a seat on her coach. " You're back!" she said happily. " When did you return?"

            " Two weeks ago." Came his short reply.

            " Oh. But, shouldn't you visit your girlfriend before me?" Faye questioned as she walked back with a glass of water. She noticed how he tensed up. Faye smirked. " Or did you come here to ask how to surprise her?"

            " Julia isn't home." Vicious said. 

            " Ah. Do you know where she might be?" 

            " I came here for a reason." He began. " Not to start up a conversation." Faye yawned and looked at her fingernails.

            " Okay, and what might that be?" Vicious stood up and took out a gun. He placed the metal object on the coffee table slowly, and looked up at Faye.

            " I want you to do something for me." he walked behind her and slowly placed both of his hands on her shoulder as he titled his head near her ear. The mere touch made her feel hot inside. " A rose can prick." He whispered in her ear. " But when clipped from its tree, the rose withers away and die."

            " … what is that supposed to mean?" Faye asked slowly.

            " I want you to help me."

-----------

            That visit replayed in her mind for a couple of weeks. She sat at a table at the back of the bar. The dim-warm lights brought upon a comforting feeling to the young woman. She took a sip from her liqiour and looked at the current pool game going on at the other side of the bar. 

            " Six Ball. Left Pocket." A young man called out, pointing at the left pocket. He lined up his cube with the white ball and made his move. The white ball his the number two ball and then knocked into the number eight ball, knocking the number six ball into the pocket. There were several claps from the spectators, and the young man just took a sip from his drink. Faye raised an eyebrow at this and smiled a bit before taking another sip from her drink. " Eight ball. Left Pocket." He called out again. He made his move again, and missed, the number three ball barely scratching the ball. He just shrugged at his sudden bad luck and moved out the way for another person. Faye barely choked on her drink as she saw Vicious come up to the table.

            " Eight ball," he began, looking over at the young man with a smirk. " Left pocket." He made his shot; all that could be heard was the clank of the eight ball hitting the wood bottom of the pocket. He looked over at a blonde headed woman sitting on a stool, who looked at a notepad.

            " That's two for Vicious, one for Spike." She said, her voice carrying some spell that somehow these men where enchanted by. She chuckled a bit. " That means, Spike, you gotta pay up your bet. That being, two hundred woolongs?"

            " You beat me this time, Vicious." The young man began, raking a hand through his unruly mess. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and looked inside taking out two fresh one hundred woolong bills. " Here is your reward." Vicious gladly accepted his prize and took out his wallet, putting the bills inside. 

Faye watched intently at the current situation, drinking her now, third glass. She then began questioned about the two people Vicious was interacting with. She put on her sunglasses and stood up. She paid her bill, and walked past the three who were playing a game of pool. Spike raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure.

" What I would do to bring that home for a night." Spike said, letting the two know his thought. The blonde woman frowned a bit, but not for the two men to notice.

" You have a new woman every night, Spike." She said, stretching. Her black skintight suit showing ever curve of her body.

" Why bother, Julia," Vicious began as he began chalking his cube. " He's always after women." Vicious aimed for the white ball and made a shot with force, breaking the triangle of balls and having them roll at all sorts of direction, the majority falling in pockets. There was a brief silence between the three.

" So, how was war?" Julia asked, trying to break the silence.

" War is war." Vicious said. " There are no good parts of it."

" Did you meet anyone? Made friends?"

" I was partnered up with a gay guy." Vicious said. Spike began to laugh.

" Did he try to make any passes?" Spike laughed. " Was he successful in his efforts?" Vicious glared at Spike.

" No." 

" Ah, you played hard to get." Vicious grip on his cube began to get stronger until his knuckles were turning white.

" I'm going to go." Vicious said while putting his cube on the pool table. He walked out of the bar while lighting a cigarette.

Faye took a drag from her cigarette and looked over to her right. She smirked and turned her attention back to what she was looking at.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Nothing."

" That's not what I see." She threw her butt on the floor and put it out with her boot. She looked up at his as he took another drag from his cigarette. " I took in consideration about your… offer." Vicious looked over at Faye. " I believe those two ware the infamous girlfriend and best friend?" No response. " In my opinion, I would seek revenge in the most… devious way possible."

" What are you getting at?"

" As they say, Vicious, _Take back what is yours, and everyone will see that you'll never fade away_." She stretched. " Take back your woman, and he'll understand that you'll never fall for this game." 

" I understand." Faye began to walk away.

" I'll see you at headquarters tomorrow." She said.

========================================================================

So what do you think? The quote that Faye said _Take back what is yours, and everyone will see that you'll never fade away_ is from the site Cry for the Devil: A Shrine to Vicious (http://www.geocities.com/ladychibivenus ) I just hope the next update will come soon! ^^;;;


End file.
